1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an electronic gaming device. More specifically, the disclosure relates to an electronic gaming device that provides gaming options with explosive scatters.
2. Information
The gaming industry has numerous casinos located both worldwide and in the United States. A client of a casino or other gaming entity can gamble via various games of chance. For example, craps, roulette, baccarat, blackjack, and electronic games (e.g., slot machines) where a person may gamble on an outcome.
Reels of an electronic gaming device (e.g., a slot machine) are utilized to display various symbols, which are utilized to determine whether a specific spin/activation of a game has resulted in a winning combination of these symbols. A new way of delivering this game play includes providing wagering gaming options, which may include explosive scatters. In this disclosure, the gaming device and/or the gaming system may provide more excitement by utilizing explosive scatters.